Lo que viene con el Frío
by La Dama Arual
Summary: Fic en reconstrucción
1. Lo que viene con el frío

**Derechos: **los personajes y la trama de Saint Seiya pertenecen al señor Kurumara y CIA. Yo los uso sin ánimo de lucro (aunque se acepta cualquier donación a "mirar en mi profil la cuenta del banco")

**Advertencias:** ¡viva el Yaoi! XD

**

* * *

Lo que viene con el frío **

Estábamos los dos sentados ya en la mesa, apunto de morirnos de hambre cuando la puerta del local volvió a abrirse.

- ¡Qué frío! –Exclamó mi amigo –a ver si la cierran ya.

Sonreí y me llevé una mano al estómago ¡Qué hambre tenía! Y veía a mi amigo en mis mismas condiciones.

Y el tiempo pasó…

Y pasó…

Y mi amigo y yo empezamos a mirar a nuestro alrededor, observando como las mesas eran servidas y sus comensales…

- ¡Qué hambre! –me quejé, yo, esta vez, pero en contra de mis expectativas, mi compañero no me apoyó ni se quejó junto a mi…

Desvié mi vista hacia él, y lo encontré mirando embobado mirando hacia un hombre de cabello azul y ojos esmeralda que pude reconocer como el causante de su queja contra el frío.

Entendí de inmediato por qué mi amigo lo miraba así, su pelo azul hacía resaltar los ojos esmeralda que denotaban quietud y seriedad… pero mi atención se desvió a su compañero, por Athena ¡qué chico!

Estoy seguro de que mi cara se convirtió en la réplica exacta de la de mi amigo; pero es que el chico lo ameritaba. Tenía el pelo verde-azulado, largo y liso, que brillaba gracias a las luces del local (y a la sedosidad propia) la nariz recta y los labios rojos y definidos hacían la pálida cara hermosa, pero, sin duda, el par de zafiros que llevaba por ojos era lo más espectacular. Chismorreaban como lo hace el hielo y eran tan… misteriosos… podría haberme pasado horas admirando su frío semblante y su ademanes elegantes y precisos…

- ¡Waw! –suspiramos mi amigo y yo a la vez, nos miramos, sonreímos, íbamos a enfocar la vista otra vez en ellos...

- ¡Milo, Shaka¿No pensáis comer?

Ya está, nuestros ojos se separaron de ese par de monumentos para fijarnos en la comida…

Ya nos preocuparíamos después del amor…

**

* * *

Notas de la Autora:** esto lo escribí mientras esperaba en un restaurante a que trajeran la cena… así que tiempo invertido ¿15¿20 minutos? Pero bueno ¿qué le voy ha hacer? Adoro el Milo-Camus nn 

La verdad no sé si continuarlo o dejarlo como un one-shoot cortito (muy cortito) en fin… a ver que os parece

Bss


	2. Ángeles y Musas

Un hombre vestido de policía secreta apunta con una pistola a Arual.

-Está arrestada por la utilización ilegal de Saint Sei…

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡Yo no quería!

-Debe guardar silencio, todo lo que diga pued…

- ¡No cobré, no cobré! De verdad¡lo hago sin ánimo de lucro!

-No le creo, señorita, y está usted arrestada.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡Todo es del Señor Kurumara y de todos los que han pagado por ello, yo no¡no es mío!

Ninguna queja fue escuchada…

**

* * *

**

**Advertencias:** ¡viva el Yaoi! XD

* * *

**Ángeles y Musas**

Hacía frío, mucho frío. No obstante, ahí estaba yo, sentado en aquel banco en el parque. Miré un instante al cielo, y al momento, volví a bajar la mirada con un atisbo de sonrisa. Estaba totalmente blanco. Nevaría.

Me levanté con intención de volver a casa pensando en que podría llamar a Saga para ir a cenar por ahí; después de todo me había pasado casi dos semanas encerrado en el estudio o vagando por quién sabe dónde…

Sí llamaría a Saga, cenaríamos tranquilos y luego iríamos a tomar café a algún lado.

Suspiré.

Hacía casi tres días que no comía nada, mi musa parecía estar de vacaciones y debía componer un Minuet para la fiesta del Señor Belier… necesitaba inspiración y la necesitaba de inmediat…

Un ángel

Un ángel acababa de pasar enfrente a mí. Cabello azul con coquetos rizos, nariz derecha un poco respingona, labios rojos que invitaban a ser probados, conformando una sonrisa pícara y ojos turquesa con una chispa de vida, espontaneidad y travesura. Venía haciendo footing al lado de un chico de dorada cabellera, parecía también muy hermoso, pero… no, mis ojos sólo podían fijarse en aquel chico de porte seductor. Iba vestido con un chándal blanco y negro, aunque hacía frío llevaba la sudadera atada a la cintura y la camiseta negra y blanca se le pegaba al cuerpo, suavemente mojada…

Pero como buen sueño, al poco se desvaneció, giró en uno de los caminos del parque y salió de mi campo de visión.

Moví la cabeza de lado a lado y simplemente, saqué el móvil y llamé a Saga.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó a forma de saludo.

-Buenas tardes, Sagas

- ¡Ah! Hola, Camus ¿qué tal? Llevo dos días intentando hablar contigo…

Sonreí suavemente

-Desconecté todo

-Lo supuse, me enteré de que el Señor Belier a confiado en ti, para "amenizar" su próxima fiesta… ¿la has acabado?

-No… creo que mi musa ha estado de vacaciones

Escuché a Saga reír suavemente.

-Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a que hables de "tu musa" como si fuera una persona…

-Tal vez lo sea- Camus volvió a sonreír- el problema es que todavía no la conozco.

Nuevas risas por parte de Saga

-Entonces… ya que te has pasado dos días desaparecido ¿nos vamos a cenar?

-Para eso mismo te llamé.

-Bien¿en una hora en tu casa?

-De acuerdo

-Chao

-Hasta luego

Colgué.

Me levanté del banco y tomé el camino opuesto al que se había llevado al Ángel. Salí del parque y subí al coche; no me gusta conducir, pero mi casa estaba demasiada alejada del parque.

Fui saliendo de la ciudad. Mi casa se encontraba en una urbanización a las afueras de la ciudad. Viví en una mansión de dimensiones considerables, decorada en estilo Napoleónico. Me gustaba porque se encontraba alejada y era silenciosa. Además de que el salón de música era estupendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegué, el mayordomo se hizo cargo de mi abrigo y sin más, subí a mi habitación. Me duché y por alguna extraña razón, en lugar de coger las toallas naranjas dispuestas para secarme, todavía empapado me acerqué al armario y saqué el juego turquesa.

Era en momentos como ese, cuando pensaba que el hermano de Saga, Kanon, tenía razón al decir que los artistas hacemos cosas que ni nosotros comprendemos. Debo añadir que Kanon, es fotógrafo, así que habla con conocimiento de causa. Saga, en cambio, dirige el banco de la familia.

Me puse un pantalón beige y una camisa camisera (NA: una camisa con cuello, las típicas de Lacoste) azul suave con un jersey de pico más fuerte. Me apetecía ir informal.

A las ocho el timbre de casa sonó. El mayordomo fue a recibir a Saga y nos fuimos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saga me llevó a un nuevo restaurante. Me gustó mucho, probablemente iría a él muy a menudo, a partir de entonces. Cuando terminamos, decidimos ir a un bar de ambiente, "El Canto De La Sirena" lo dirigía un amigo, Sorrento que tenía algo más que "buena amistad" con Kanon, aunque no lo reconocieran.

Era un buen lugar, aunque yo no gusto de fiestas y música ensordecedora, pues educar el oído desde los tres años lo convierte en una parte del cuerpo extremadamente sensible, en todos los aspectos.

En cuanto entramos vimos a Sorrento hablando con unos chicos que nos daba la espalda. Al veros, el chico se despidió de ellos y se nos hacercó.

- ¡Hola! No sabía que vendríais, es una grata sorpresa

Sorrento siempre ha sido un chico muy dulce, cuando iba a bachiller, él todavía estaba en secundaria, y Kanon, que cursaba 2º de bach, lo hacía enrojecer coqueteando con él descaradamente.

-Nosotros tampoco lo teníamos planeado.

-Por cierto¿has visto ha mi hermano?

-No, no lo he visto desde el jueves.

Saga lo miró sorprendido, pero Sorrento no pareció darse cuenta.

Al poco, Saga y yo nos quedamos solos sentados en una mesa. Decidí preguntarle a mi amigo por su reacción.

-Saga ¿por qué te sorprendió que Sorrento no haya visto a Kanon desde el jueves? Apenas es viernes ¿No has tenido noticias de él o algo?

Saga y Kanon vivían juntos, ambos estaban muy acostumbrados a hacerse compañía, y mientras no tuviera pareja preferían vivir juntos.

-Camus, estamos a Sábado.

Definitivamente me abstraigo mucho del mundo cuando estoy creando.

-No, no es eso… es que ayer no vino a dormir a casa.

Ambos nos miramos... Kanon y Sorrento no mantenían ninguna relación, cierto, pero era habitual que se acostaran juntos. Eso no los convertía en pareja, pero si Kanon había pasado la noche con alguien y Sorrento se enteraba, le iba a doler mucho.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora: **

**¡**Miles de gracias por los reviews! Como salió por mayoría absoluta que continuara, seguí. Aunque debo decir que NO TENGO NI IDEA de lo que va ha pasar, es decir, lo que salga sobre la marcha, jeje.

Este capítulo ha sido un poco más largo ¿verdad¡Espero que os guste!

Cando contesté los reviews por primera vez, me devolvieron algunas respuestas y otras fragmentadas… por eso puede que alguien haya recibido dos contestaciones n.nU

Espero que se entienda, que no haya muchas faltas de ortografía y que las expresiones no sean raras, si no me lo decís, por favor n.n

Bss!


	3. Ser Amigo de Shaka

En prisión la Dama Arual discute con su musa Samantha…

- ¡Qué me llames Sam, odio Samantha!

-A mi me gusta

-Pero yo soy tu musa… yo sé lo que es bonito.

-Sí, vamos… casi se nota ¬¬

-Grrr… céntrate ¿no se te olvida algo?

-No… ¿el qué?

Samantha (¡Qué me llames Sam!) pone los ojos en blanco

-…

-Pero, a ver… ¿sabes por qué estas aquí?

-No

Samantha (¡Sam!) comienza a perder su escasa paciencia.

-Porque nada de Sainy Seiya te pertenece, todo es de Kurumara, y tú has intentado agenciártelo.

-No… yo no lo intenté, es mentira…

-Sí, sí lo intentaste… incluso Camus es SUYO…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

La celda se inunda por las lágrimas de Arual, mientras Samantha piensa/A este paso, acabamos el fic y seguimos en prisión…/

**

* * *

Advertencias:** Viva el Yaoi (esto quiere decir que me gusta el género yaoi y por lo tanto esta historia es yaoi, esta aclaración va para CeremuSama) Ahora otra aclaración que debería a ver hecho antes, porque nadie tiene por qué saberlo (hasta hace poco yo me incluía en ese grupo). Yaoi es la palabra designada en los dibujos manga y anime para definir una historia en la cual se dan relaciones homosexuales entre hombres. 

Y ahora ¿todo claro?

**

* * *

Ser amigo de Shaka **

La verdad es que tener amigos como Shaka siempre ha sido una suerte… y no me refiero solo a su amistad y a su incondicional apoyo. Me refiero a que tener como mejor amigo al hijo único del diseñador estrella de los últimos diecinueve años, es sin duda una suerte.

Y eso lo comprobaba bastante a menudo, como por ejemplo aquel frío día… después de haber ido a correr, quedamos en ir a cenar (por supuesto, a uno de los sitios más "chic" de la ciudad, que acababa de abrir) aunque debo decir que fueron bastante lentos en traernos lo nuestro, aunque claro… nunca a sido buena idea salir a cenar con ese amigo de Shaka, Mü. Sigo sin saber dónde guarda todo lo que come, por suerte su novio no come ni la mitad.

Bueno, como decía tener un amigo como Shaka es una suerte, porque, sí, además de pagar él (con la tarjeta de su padre) fuimos a un bar de ambiente… ¡y que bar! Casi tan fantástico como el chico que vi en el restaurante… que por cierto, marchó antes de que pudiera presentarme, hacerme notar o cualquier cosa… y eso me pasa por hacer más caso a la comida que ha otra cosa. A ver, sí, el "Canto De La Sirena" allí me llevó Shaka, al parecer el novio de Mü era amigo del jefe; y sí, yo Milo Antares entré al bar de Ambiente más "chic" de todo París, con entrada BIP.

Afrodita (el novio de Mü) nos presentó al dueño… me pregunto si para ser amigo o conocido-buenas-relaciones de Shaka uno de los requisitos es ser guapo.

El jefe del bar no era otro que Sorrento Von Sirene, el modelo más cotizado de las tres últimas temporadas y que hasta hacía tres meses trabajaba para el padre de Shaka. Pero el currículo del chico o terminaba ahí, no. Además su madre, antigua embajadora Austriaca le había dejado una considerable fortuna.

Está claro, ser amigo de Shaka **mola**.

Pues bien, Sorrento era un chico joven, un par de años mayor que yo. De pelo morado y ojos fucsias; apariencia dulce y sonrisa de niño no es de extrañar que haya sido durante tres años la fuente de inspiración para fantasías eróticas de la gran mayoría de estudiantes, entre los cuales… me encuentro… jeje

Tras las presentaciones el chico de ojos fucsia me miró y dijo algo que me dejó entre noqueado y en las nubes:

-He visto tus fotos, Milo. Un gran trabajo –me sonrió dulcemente y yo no sabía que hacer¿qué queréis¡El modelo más cotizado de los últimos tiempos me había felicitado por mi trabajo!

- ¿Ves, Milo? Eran buenas –dijo Shaka en tono burlón.

-Claro que sí, Shaka… yo salía en ellas – aquí tengo que deciros que mi ego murió hace poco de sobrepeso.

- ¡Ay, Milo! Tú no cambias.

Iba a contestarle, pero Sorrento parecía haber visto a alguien por encima de nuestro hombro. Educadamente se despidió, diciéndonos que cualquier cosa que necesitáramos se la pidiéramos.

Después nos dirigimos a uno de los sofás más cercanos a la pista de baile.

La noche fue estupenda, aunque creo que a Shaka no le gustó mucho mi actitud… pero debería comprenderme. Mü y Afrodita se lo pasaron enrollándose y casi comiéndose la cara, mientras que él estuvo en la pista de baile durante horas. A mi me encanta bailar, pero tenía las hormonas bastante alteradas… y, claro¿qué podía hacer, este hermoso y perfecto chico, más que escuchar la llamada de la naturaleza? Así que primero me lié con un chico bastante mono, no suelen gustarme rubios pero debo reconocer que este hacía unas cosas con su lengua que… bueno, el caso es que una hora después salí del baño.

Y claro… Shaka seguía en la pista. Mü y Afrodita se marcharon poco después a casa, para "comerse" otras cosas en privado y yo volví a quedar solo, las hormonas alteradas y con ganas de juerga. Por algún motivo me sentía a sí de alterado desde que vi a aquel chico en el restaurante… seguro que con él mis hormonas se calmaban un rato…

El caso, es que uno de los camareros llamó mi atención. Era rubio y bastante afeminado… me recordó al novio de Mü. El caso es que una hora y media después salí nuevamente del baño. Para entonces ya eran las 2 de la madrugada y Shaka decidió que debíamos volver. Nunca debí aceptar.

-Milo, tu comportamiento a veces es de la peor clase –me dijo el rubio, a la vez que arrancaba su Mercedes S/L 600, negro descapotable (ya dije que ser amigo de Shaka es una suerte)

-Vamos, Shaka, tu tampoco fuiste de santo.

-Hay una diferencia muy grande, entre bailar… no me interrumpas, Milo… aunque sea de manera provocativa y follar con dos tipos la misma noche y en el mismo baño.

-Sólo me divertía, Shaka –protesté

-Hay otras formas de divertirse Milo.

No le contesté, a veces me parecía injusta la forma en la que Shaka me trataba. Shaka tenía veinticuatro años y preparaba su proyecto de fin de carrera; mientras que yo tenía diecinueve años recién cumplidos y acababa de empezar la universidad. Era normal que mis hormonas estuvieran más alteradas que las suyas. Además, yo siempre he sido muy… carnal, sí eso me define bastante bien; Shaka al contrario parece poder vivir casto toda su vida…

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

RING, RING

- …

RING, RING

- …

RING, RING

- …

RING, RING

- …

- ¡Hola! Ahora no estoy en casa o no puedo cogerte, así que déjame tu mensaje después de la tonalidad. ¡Ah! Si eres una linda chica, seguro que estoy disponible hoy, mañana y cuando quieras. Si eres Aioría, lo siento, no te dejaré los apuntes de cálculo. Y si eres Shaka, a las ocho está bien. PIIIIIIIIIIII

-Señor Antares, llamaba desde la Agencia, teníamos un proyecto para usted, pero ya que no se encuentra en cas…

- ¿Sí¿De la Agencia? Soy el señor Antares- literalmente, salté de la cama para coger el teléfono que hasta hacía un instante ignoraba completamente.

- ¡Oh! Señor Antares, pensaba que no estaba en casa.

-Sí, es que… acabo de llegar… sí… por… la puerta- creo que no hice un comentario más estúpido porque no se puede.

-Por la puerta… e… claro. Bueno, llamaba para ofrecerle hacer un reportaje. La revista "Fashion Magazín" nos pidió un nuevo modelo, para representarla durante el próximo trimestre. Comenzaría el día de Navidad, en la publicación de año nuevo, pero deben hacer un pequeño reportaje antes para… "darle a conocer". Y señor Antares, a la Agencia le ha parecido que es usted el prototipo de modelo que buscan.

- ¿Ser la imagen de Fashión Magazín¡CLARO!

-Puede venir mañana a firmar su contrato. La sesión fotográfica será el Martes en el estudio de Rue Belles Folles.

-Ok, lo conozco. Gracias por avisarme.

Colgué con la sonrisa más amplia que había realizado en mi vida.

¡Iba a ser la imagen de Fasión Magazín! No sólo me entusiasmaba el dinero que fijo me pagaban por aquello, no. También que sería conocido por toda quince añera. Ser la imagen de Fashión Magazín, es el sueño de cualquier modelo. También es verdad que mi objetivo principal no era ser modelo, pero… ¿qué niño le dice que no a un dulce?

Me duche y me vestí, ya eran las tres de la tarde, así que decidí ir a merendar con Shaka. Tenía que agradecerle el contrato, estaba seguro de que su padre algo tenía que ver. Está claro, ser _el mejor amigo _de Shaka es genial.

Además… ir un Domingo por la tarde a su casa siempre ha sido divertido.

**

* * *

Notas de la Autora: **

¡Millones de gracias por los reviews! n.n Aquellas personas que dejan reviews anónimos podéis ver la contestación en mi perfil, pero, por favor, si estáis "logueádas" en dejadme el review así, para más agilidad.

Bueno, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, aunque a mi no acaba de convencerme, demasiado fragmentado; ocurren muchos cambios de escena...

Como veis no me desanimé nada con el "precioso" review de Ceremu-Sama (que como Scarlet-Milo dijo, suena a "Cerumen-Sama" XD) y la verdad que espero que haya visto la acogida que ha tenido su "respuesta", por ahora van 26 reviews, en un solo capítulo, WoW.

Y ahora, un poquito de información para que todo se entienda bien:

-En el sistema Español de Educación (que es el que he aplicado al fic) se estudian tres años de "pre-escolar" de 3 a 5. Luego se empieza "primaria" de 6 a 12. Luego "E.S.O." (que he llamado Secundaria) de 13 a 16 y luego dos cursos de "bachiller"; luego ya la universidad. Así que la edad de Milo son 19, Camus tiene 22, Kanon, Saga y Shaka 23 y Sorrento 21. Sé que en la mayoría de fics Milo es el mayor pero yo siempre me he imaginado a Camus mayor que él, jeje.

-La ciudad donde viven es París. Y ahora, os explico por que Milo dice que va a merendar a las tres de la tarde… bueno, así de simple, allí se come sobre las 12 y (por lo menos yo) a las tres y media necesitaba merendar ¡ya!; aunque en los colegios la hora de la merienda es sobre las 4 o 4 y media.

-La carrera de Arquitectura se organiza en 5 cursos anuales, que se agrupan a su vez en dos ciclos. El primer ciclo está constituído por los dos primeros años y engloba las asignaturas básicas de la carrera en las que se pretende dotar a los estudiantes de los conocimientos imprescindibles para la actividad proyectual. Entre estas asignaturas se encuentran la iniciación en el dibujo y los sistemas de representación gráfica, así como materias técnicas y otras de carácter cultural.

Con todo esto aclarado (si no es que lo he liado más) digo lo de siempre. Faltas de ortografía, expresiones raras, cosas que no hay quien las entienda y de más… me las decís, por fa.

Si tenéis alguna duda también preguntádmelo ¿vale? n.n

**¡Bss!**


	4. Un Domingo en Sociedad

Un policía mira amenazante a Arual, que se encuentra encogida en el suelo, mientras su musa Samantha (¡Qué me gusta Sam!) revolotéa felíz por los rincones de la oscura celda.

- ¡Confiesa! Pensabas apropiarte de Sainte Seiya y sus personajes.

-No, debe creerme, no era mi intención, sé que son de Kurumara.

- ¡Mentira¡Llévesela agente! Soy su musa y sé que quiere agenciarse a Camus de Acuario.

- ¿Es eso cierto?

La Dama Arual intenta negarlo, pero no puede admitir que el bombón de Camusín no es suyo…

- ¿Ve que le digo? – se burla Samantha (¡Sam!) – quería quedarse con Saint Seiya. Tortúrenla.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

**

* * *

Advertencias: **¡Viva el Yaoi! (Esto quiere decir que me gusta el género yaoi y por lo tanto esta historia es yaoi, esta aclaración va para CeremuSama y ese tipo de personas) Ahora otra aclaración, porque nadie tiene por qué saberlo (hasta hace poco yo me incluía en ese grupo). Yaoi es la palabra designada en los mangas y el anime para definir una historia en la cual se dan relaciones homosexuales entre hombres. 

_GRACIAS A SCARLET-MILO POR CORREGIR MIS BOBADAS_

**

* * *

Un Domingo en Sociedad **

Sobre la una y media, Mysti (uno de los camareros) se nos acercó. Cuando lo vimos venir, Saga y yo nos miramos con aprehensión, él por lo que pudiera ocurrir, yo, por lo que me podría pasar; y es que Misty tenía una extraña manía: coquetear conmigo siempre que podía.

Misty no es un mal chico, además de que es agraciado. Pero yo no siento nada por él, además mi personalidad fría no me permitiría mantener una relación decentemente duradera.

— ¡Saga y Camus¿Cómo están los niños de mis ojos?

—E… bien, bien Misty— dijo mi amigo

—Me alegro –Misty no apartaba la mirada coqueta que me dirigía— Camus, guapetón, esa camisa y ese aire formal que siempre nos traes me vuelve loco ¿lo sabías?

—La verdad, no –mi intención no fue ser TAN sumamente cortante, pero el tono frío de mi voz, la falta de expresividad de mi rostro y mi seca contestación, parecieron hacer mella en el rubio, que miró a Saga.

—Espero que estéis pasando buena noche. No se lo digáis al "jefe" pero mi noche está siendo redonda. He conocido a un chico súper guapo y… osea, privado, pero súper bien.

Este tipo de conversaciones se daban mucho con Misty. Es decir, nos contaba cosas (que ni nos importaban) "a medias" con la esperanza de picarnos la curiosidad.

—Tranquilo, Misty, ni media palabra… —puede que Saga no sea el rey de las relaciones públicas, pero tiene mucho más tacto que yo.

—Gracias guapísimos –dejó la bandeja redonda sobre la mesa, para acercarse a Saga y plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Después se acercó a mí y con todo el descaro se me sentó a horcajadas y me plantó un beso (bastante húmedo) en la comisura de los labios.

El chico volvió a levantarse y con una sonrisa coqueta se marchó.

·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·

Nos fuimos del bar a las tres y media, pues habíamos decidido esperar a Sorrento, ya que hacía dos semanas había tenido un pequeño accidente y su coche estaba en el taller.

Saga y yo habíamos hablado mucho sobre la noche que Kanon había pasado en un lugar desconocido. La verdad es que estábamos muy sorprendidos; Kanon estaba enamorado de Sorrento desde que este empezó secundaria… de eso hacía ya nueve años. El matrimonio de mis padres duró menos tiempo.

No habíamos llegado a ninguna conclusión lógica salvo: preguntarle a él tras pillarlo por banda algún día en casa de Saga, y no decirle nada a Sorrento. Por eso el viaje en coche fue bastante silencioso.

Sonaba el Réquiem de Mozart, que era retransmitido por Radio Culture.

— ¿Qué pensáis del atraco al Banqué de Neuflize? –preguntó Sorrento, con ánimo de evitar quedarse dormido.

—Pues que sea quién sea lo tenía muy estudiado y eran profesionales –contestó Saga. Al ser el dueño del otro banco más importante de Francia (y de mayor prestigio de Europa) le preocupaba bastante ese suceso.

—Yo creo que tiene relación con el atraco a la caja fuerte del Real Bank of England –dije

—De ser así, han conseguido… unos 130 millones de €uros –dijo Saga muy serio.

— A mi me parece tonto ¿Cómo harán para blanquear tanto dinero? –preguntó Sorrento con su dulce ingenuidad. No pude evitar girarme a sonreírle, aunque debido a mi temperamento frío y poco expresivo, no fue más que un esbozo.

—Ay Sorrento, se nota que no has estudiado números… eres demasiado ingenuo. No te diré que sólo trabajarán en el mercado negro. Para empezar, cambiando un par de veces de país y con un par de identidades y nacionalidades falsas, ya tienen la mitad del problema arreglado. Pagar en efectivo también les salvará de mucho y por supuesto un par de inversiones en la bolsa; sin llamar la atención, blanquearán unos cuantos miles de €uros… pero por supuesto el soborno a Hacienda arreglará el problema –Aclaró Saga con cinismo.

Sorrento pareció meditar un rato la respuesta. Pasábamos en ese momento por Place du Trocadéro, dónde vivía el de ojos fresa.

Saga detuvo el coche.

—Gracias por traerme –acompañó a una dulce sonrisa

—De nada, sabes que no es molestia.

—Oye, Saga… ¿te importaría decirle a Kanon que me llame cuando tenga un momento? Es que hace ya que no lo veo (N/A: desde el Jueves y están en la madrugada del domingo, pero ¡eh! Que son sólo amigos…) y como anda sin móvil…

— ¡Oh! Claro que se lo diré… pero ya sabes como son estos artistas… Camus pensaba que estábamos a Viernes…

Sorrento sonrió con su usual dulzura, murmuró un gracias y un hasta luego y bajó del coche. Saga no movió el coche hasta que el joven metió el código de la puerta.

·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—

Cuando Saga me dejó en casa ya eran las cuatro y diez, pero en lugar de acostarme, fui directo a mi estudio. Me quité los zapatos, me planté frente a la hoja de composición. Taché todo lo que había escrito y cuando el alba ya había despuntado, di por finalizado mi trabajo.

Curvé mis labios a modo de sonrisa triunfal (siempre dentro de lo que mi personalidad es capaz de expresar) y dirigí mi pluma al encabezamiento:

**Minuet en Sol menor para violín**

"**Le sourire"**

Acabado ya mi trabajo, decidí dormir unas pocas horas y reestablecer mi ritmo habitual.

Mi habitación carecía de color alguno. Así tenía la libertad de jugar con cuantos tonos deseara, cambiando el color de las alfombres, los estores y las sábanas. La madera de los muebles era de cerezo oscuro, muy pulido. Constaba de una cama muy grande, hecha por encargo y recuerdo que aquella mañana lucía sábanas rojizas, junto con una colcha clara… mi cejo se frunció.

Me dirigí a la mesita y como si de un acto reflejo se tratara, escribí en las notas "sábanas turquesas". Posé de nuevo el bolígrafo.

Me desvestí y acomodé un pantalón de dormir.

Tras cuatro días de desvelos, por fin podría dormir.

**—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—**

**NarradorA**

**—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—**

Saga se levantó bastante temprano. Era un hombre de costumbres y durante toda su vida se había levantado antes de las nueve. Se duchó y se vistió con pantalón y camisa camisera. Los Domingos, él y Kanon acostumbraban ir al Club. Kanon disfrutaba en la piscina mientras él charlaba "distendidamente" con los otros socios y luego ambos daban un paseo a caballo.

Cuando Saga bajó a desayunar se encontró allí con su hermano. No era raro verlo despierto a esas horas; Kanon tenía la costumbre de dormir dos veces al día.

—Buenos días –saludó el mayor

—Hola ¿café?

—Sí, gracias

—Pues vas a tener que pedirlo

Saga se levantó gruñendo algo sobre adultos desayunando chocolate; su hermano reía suavemente. Se adentró en la cocina, y el ama de llaves rápidamente lo amonestó, diciéndole que la próxima vez se lo pidiera a ella.

De nuevo sentados en la mesa, Saga se dispuso a preguntar a su hermano por la noche que no pasó ni en casa, ni con Sorrento.

—Suéltalo ya— se anticipó el menor

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, que me digas ya eso.

— ¿Eso, el qué?

—Pues lo que sea que me tienes que decir— le contestó, como si fuera lo más normal.

— ¿Y tu que sabes si te tengo que decir algo o no?

—Saga… ¿se te olvida que somos gemelos? Porque si es así, enhorabuena, yo soy incapaz… cada vez que levanto la vista me encuentro mirando un espejo— le dijo con sorna.

—Eres imposible… —giró los ojos— e… pero es cierto, tenía algo que preguntarte…

—Yo no fui

— ¡Kanon!

—Vale, vale— dijo con una gran sonrisa— me portaré como un adulto…

—Es que deberías portarte siempre como un adulto… en fin, Kanon, quería preguntarte dónde estuviste el Viernes por la noche…

Kanon levantó las dos cejas muy sorprendido

—Saga ¿y esa pregunta? No es la primera vez que no duermo (o no duermes) en casa…

—Sí... bueno, yo no quiero meterme, Kanon, pero como no estuviste con Sorrento, yo… pues pensé que tal vez estuviste con… otra persona.

—Saga, te he dicho un millar de veces que Sorrento y yo no somos novios ni tenemos compromiso alguno.

—Pero tú le quieres.

Kanon enrojeció suavemente y una sonrisa pícara adornó sus labios.

—Se hace querer ¿a que si? Es tan dulce…

Estaba claro que Kanon quería a Sorrento, pero entonces…

— ¿Con quién estuviste esa noche, Kanon? –no había regaño en esas palabras

—Haciendo algunas cosas. Saga, soy fotógrafo; eso me convierte en artista… cuando Camus se encierra en su estudio por dos semanas y desconecta todo no te preocupas tanto.

—Vale… lo admito… pero con Camus sé que está en su estudio y no acostándose con otra u otro. Kanon, puede que no tengas nada con Sorrento, pero… no me trago (ni yo ni nadie) que solo sois amigos con "derechos", simplemente, porque los dos os queréis.

Kanon se levantó un poco turbado.

—Subo a vestirme para ir al club ¿vale?

Y se perdió por la puerta.

·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·

El Club Hippique du Jardin, se encuentra al lado del "Bois de Boulogne" (N/A: el bosque de Buloña, XD) y es el club más selecto y "chic" de la ciudad. Consta de grandes instalaciones. El edificio principal enfoca a las piscinas y las canchas de tenis se encuentran al lado. Las cuadras se encuentran un poco más alejadas, junta al lago.

Kanon, siempre más informal que Saga, vestía en vaqueros, no obstante llevaba una camisa camisera verde esmeralda. Sabía que iría al club y no quería que las viejas-amargadas-cotillas, lo criticaran, más por Saga que por él…

Cogieron el coche de Saga, un Porsche 911 Carrera 4 negro. Kanon se pasó el viaje hablando como una cotorra, tal era su costumbre. Bromeando sobre esto, riéndose de lo otro… Repentinamente su semblante cambió a uno serio, poco utilizado por él.

—Oye, Saga.

Su hermano lo miró de reojo, dándose por enterado.

— ¿Te molestaría si invito a Sorrento a cenar hoy?

—No, claro que no— Saga sonrió, después de todo no tendría que darle el mensaje de Sorrento —pero no entiendo porque me lo preguntas… no sería la primera vez, sabes que no me molesta y que lo quiero mucho.

—E… sí… es que… me han dado un nuevo trabajo. —Saga enarcó una ceja, no entendía que le quería decir su hermano.

— ¿No te gusta?

— ¡Oh! Sí, sí me encanta… lo que pasa es que me va a quitar mucho tiempo ¿sabes? Y… bueno, como Sorrento ya sabe que pasé una noche perdido por ahí, pues… no quiero que piense mal, ni nada.

— ¿Y qué iba a pensar? Vosotros no tenéis nada —ahora Saga ya entendía, Kanon quería consejo. No sabía como decirle a Sorrento que a partir de entonces pasarían menos tiempo juntos, sin que el de ojos fresa desconfiara de él.

— ¡Saga! —su hermano portaba un cómico puchero.

El gemelo mayor rió suavemente.

—Mira, Kanon, no tienes que explicárselo de ninguna manera… simplemente cuéntale sobre tu nuevo trabajo. Sabes que es un gran chico, no se molestará. Aunque… —Kanon lo miró atentamente— deberías comprarte un móvil, hasta Camus tiene uno; así podrías llamarlo más a menudo. Por cierto, él no sabe que pasaste la noche fuera de casa.

En ese momento llegaron a la entrada del Club, el portero salió y los reconoció al momento.

Aparcaron el coche y bajaron de él. Kanon se dirigió hasta los cambiadores, donde tenía sus cosas de la piscina, antes de desaparecer por el camino, se giró y sonrió a su hermano.

Saga le respondió con otra sonrisa y un ademán de mano. Después se giró y entró en el edificio.

·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—

Eran las once y media y Saga charlaba con otros miembros del Club, casi todos eran personas mayores, excepto un par de casos; pero de todas maneras no bajaban de los cincuenta.

… — y, Caballeros ¿Qué opinan del atraco al Banqué de Neuflize?

—Se sospecha que tiene relación con el del Real Bank of England —comentó un antiguo sargento de policía.

—Saga ¿y usted no está preocupado? De ser eso cierto, su banco tiene todas las cartas para sufrir el próximo atraco.

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero tenemos la mejor seguridad con la cual se pueda contar… aunque los otros también la tenían. Pero no puedo hace otra cosa que no sea desear que con 130 millones de €uros estén contentos… —A Saga no le gustaba hablar de ese tema. Le ponía nervioso pensar en lo que ocurriría si atracaran la sede de su banco. A demás las peculiaridades de los oros atracos le ponían los pelos de punta.

En ese momento entró Kanon con el pelo un poco húmedo. Hablaba con una chica de unos quince años, de pelo largo y morado que vestía de blanco.

Cuando Kanon vio a su hermano se despidió con gentileza de la chiquilla y se dirigió hacia Saga. Saludó con educación a los presentes y se disculparon para ir a comer.

— ¿Y esa niña? —preguntó Saga

— ¿Cuál?

—Con la que entraste… la que estaba coqueteando contigo

—Ay Saga… ¿celoso de que a tu hermano le caiga citas por todos lados?

— ¡Kanon, es una niña!

Su hermano rió

—Lo sé… además ¿hace cuantos años que no tengo una cita?

—Pues el miércoles tuviste una ¿recuerdas?

—Sorrento no cuenta… además no somos…

— "pareja", si, bueno, a otro con ese cuento. Pero dime ¿quién es?

—La hija pequeña de Belier

— ¿Tiene una hija? Pensé que sólo tenía un hijo…

—Y valla hijo… está para comérselo. Es una pena que tenga novio… —sonrió pícaramente el pequeño— bueno, pues esta Saori ha vivido una pirra de años en Japón, por eso no le habías visto el pelo.

Saga no pudo más que sonreír. Su gemelo además de extraño tenía un vocabulario demasiado mundano…

**

* * *

Omake **

Me levanté sobre las once y media. No estaba muy cansado, por suerte no bebo alcohol, sino mi organismo estaría resentido. Me duché con tranquilidad y me vestí… Esto puede sonar como algo completamente normal, pero…

Para empezar nuevamente cogí las toallas turquesas. Después me dirigí al armario, y saqué la ropa interior… para volver a guardarla y escoger una de color turquesa. Vale, soy un artista y es cierto que a veces hago cosas raras sin darme cuenta; como por ejemplo decidir vestirme con una camisa también turquesa; pero a todo hay un límite, cuando tras haber llamado a la modista para que me hiciera un juego de habitación en turquesa, miré mi móvil, que tenía una llamada perdida y sin darme cuenta me dirigí a la mesita de noche, abrí el cajón y saqué una carcasa… TURQUESA.

Definitivamente, estaba loco o acababa de desarrollar una dependencia enfermiza hacia el turquesa.

Cogí mi remodelado móvil para llamar a Saga. Tenía intención de pedirle una cita con su amigo psicólogo.

**

* * *

Notas de la Autora: **

¡GRAAAAAAAAAAACIAS PR LOS REVIEWS! Me hacen muchísisisima ilusión, de verdad. Muchas gracias :)

Wow, el capítulo más largo que he publicado.

Espero que no haya sido muy confuso. Ya veis que se torna un poco más interesante. En principio mi idea era hacer un capítulo desde el punto de vista de Camus y Milo turnándose, pero bueno… en principio esto era un one-shot, así que…

Espero que os haya gustado, yo me divertí haciendo el Omake.

Este capítulo está súper liado, lo sé, así que si hay algo que no se entiende… ME DEJÁIS UN BONITO REVIEW y os lo aclaro. Además será "gemelo" del siguiente. Sí, ya sé un poquito de lo que va a pasar… muajajaja

Aquellas personas que dejáis reviews anónimos podéis ver la contestación en mi perfil, pero, por favor, si estáis "logueádas" en dejadme el review así, para más agilidad.

Alguna aclaración:

**-Minuet** o **Minué**, también llamado minueto, es una danza de origen francés, de Poitou, que alcanzó su desarrollo entre 1670 y 1750. Es de velocidad rápida, normalmente conlleva un aire juguetón. Es de compás ternario. Es extraño encontrarse uno para violín si no está acompañado de un clarinete. Normalmente son creados para piano, pero como este es mi fic... ahí se queda :P

**-Coger:** en España el verbo coger significa "agarrar" sin las connotaciones raritas que tiene por América…

**

* * *

**

ENCUESTA:

¿Qué creéis que pasará cuando Saga reciba la llamada de un Camus desesperado y dependiente del color turquesa?

a/ Pensará que alguien a secuestrado al frío compositor, lo ha drogado y ha alterado sus genes.

b/ Pensará que alguien a secuestrado al frío compositor, lo ha drogado y ha alterado sus genes, además de haberlo convertido en asesino en serie.

c/ Llamará de inmediato, pero no a su amigo psicólogo, sino a un conocido que es psiquiatra.

d/ Le dirá que todo es cosa de "ser artista" y que siempre le dijo que debía haber estudiado abogado o algo así.

e/ Otra

Ahora sip, muchas gracias por leer mis chorradas y… **AL RICO REVIEW**. La verdad es que me gustaría llegar a treinta u.u sólo quedan nueve… por fitaaaaaaaa…


	5. Un Domingo en la Mansión Virgo

En un coche con los cristales oscuros, el policía secreto sigue apuntando a Arual con la pistola, mientras la musa de esta, Samantha (¡QUÉ ME LLAMES SAM!) mira la escena con una sonrisa y con un paquete de palomitas.

—Se lo juro... yo sé que Saint Seiya no es mío.

—Mi Dama, se lo he dicho repetidamente… ¡ESO, EXPLÍQUESELO AL JUEZ!

—Eso, y deja ya de mentir —Samantha (¡Sam!) Se metió a la boca un puñado de palomitas y prosiguió— que bien que querías agenciarte al Acuario…

(Aru llora descontroladamente)

* * *

**Un Domingo en la Mansión Virgo**

A diferencia de mi buen amigo Shaka, yo no tenía un Mercedes S/L 600 descapotable negro, así que, tuve que dirigirme a la casa de Shaka en metro.

El padre de Shaka tiene una pequeña mansión en Neulli Sur Seine.

Neulli Sur Seine se encuentra por fuera del periférico Parisino, es la zona residencial más cara del distrito. Las Avenidas son interminables, no hay ninguna que no mida menos de medio kilómetro (N/A: NO es una exageración) además que el ancho es también, e… abundante… pero eso no hubiera sido un problema si hubiese metro desde mi casa en París cinco, pero no, claro… yo, un pobre estudiante y mal-pagado modelo tenía que coger la línea uno de metro hasta "Les Sablons" unos 55 minutos si había MUCHA suerte, y después: lo mejor, andar durante 45 minutos (N/A: NO es una exageración tampoco) y por fin, llegaba a la Mansión.

Así que me dispuse a hacer ese largo camino con el estómago vacío y con un frío horrible.

La Mansión era de tamaño medio, claro, si suponemos que el Palacio de Backinham es el tamaño grande. De estilo Housman (N/A: recordemos, Milo es estudiante de arquitectura) con un gran jardín siempre arreglado.

Llegué a la verja a las cinco y poco.

— ¡Hola Milo! —gritó una voz que conocía muy bien a mis espaldas, me giré con una gran sonrisa… para luego quedarme de piedra.

— ¿Q-qué t-te has-s hech-o?

— ¿A que me queda bien?

No supe que contestar. Me encontraba delante de una chica de ojos impresionantemente azules, rasgos suaves, muy femeninos y piel blanca. Una quinceañera de pelo largo, rizo y tan negro como el carbón, pero ahora… tuve que pasar saliva.

—Te… has teñido

— ¿De verdad? No me había dado cuenta —esa chica siempre igual, más ácida que un limón.

Pero¿qué más podía decir? Su rizo y negrísimo pelo, ahora era liso y rubio. NI SIQUIERA PARECÍA LA MISMA. Pero había que reconocer que le quedaba bien… pestañeé y recuperé mi aplomo natural.

—Al menos ahora ya no te tomarán por la novia de Shaka.

Ella me miró fijamente y de repente sonrió coqueta.

—Cierto… creo que ahora necesito un nuevo… e… novio de pega.

Ambos reímos. Después ella marcó el código de la casa y entramos.

—Y… ¿qué tal estás, Milo?

—Tan bueno como siempre ¿no se me nota?

Ella sonrió coqueta y se acercó peligrosamente a mi oído, justo enfrente de la puerta de la Mansión.

—No sé —susurró sensualmente a mi oído— habría que probarlo.

Después se alejó riendo suavemente, mientras yo lo hacía a carcajadas. Nuestra relación es así desde que tengo memoria; coqueteamos como par de novios descarados.

—Buenas, Milo —dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta.

Allí, apoyado sensualmente, estaba mi rubio amigo Shaka, sonreía enseñando todos los dientes.

— ¡Shakita¿Qué tal? —exclamó mi compañera.

Shaka abrió los ojos y su mandíbula se desencajó.

—U-Uriel… —murmuró quedo.

La cara de Shaka valía oro puro al ver a su hermana con ese look tan cambiado. Ajá, esta rubia teñida de hermosas facciones, era nada más y nada menos que la hermana menor de Shaka; que, si no estaba muy equivocado, acababa de regresar de EE.UU por una beca.

Uriel lo miraba fijamente, y con voz cortante y seria le espetó.

—Si no te gusta haces como Herodes (N/A: "refranillo" Español "como Herodes, te jod(piiii), no sé si se dice en algún otro lugar)

Después, con su mística elegancia, traspasó el umbral. Shaka me miró

—Yo me la encontré así —no quería que encima pensara que yo había tenido algo que ver… sólo porque una vez la traje vestida de rapera a su casa…

Shaka asintió con la cabeza y ambos entramos. Mi amigo todavía en shock.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

En el salón, tapizado de rojo burgués, la nana de Shaka nos traía unas galletas de Miel, mientas el rubio y yo nos sentábamos en los sillones. Bueno, él se sentaba y yo me espatarraba con las piernas abiertas y la cabeza tocando malamente el respaldo.

Shaka me miró con reprobación, pero o hice nada hasta que las galletas tocaron la mesita de café, sobre la que me tiré.

Después regresé a mi punto de partida.

—Bonito cambio se ha pegado Uriel ¿no la habías visto así o qué?

Mi amigo frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—No, trajeron sus maletas y una nota hace un cuarto de hora. Sólo decía que prefería venir por sus "medios" —Shaka resopló con disgusto

—Pues a mi me parece que está guapa, quedó muy natural.

— ¡Ese no es el caso, Milo! No tiene edad para hacer eso…

Yo levanté una ceja. Debía ser muy joven, todavía no comprendía esos "es muy joven" sólo se había teñido y alisado el pelo… no era para dramatizar, ni que se hubiera hecho un pirsing o un tatuaje…

En eso, entró de nuevo la nana, trayendo consigo zumo de manzana y unas creeps dulces de azúcar fundida, y vainilla en la masa (N/A: bha)

Nos pusimos a hablar de todo un poco, mientras yo e… hacía cuenta de la merienda. A mitad de mi atraco, Uriel entró en la habitación vistiendo una falda vaquera hasta las rodillas, una camiseta de manga larga rosa, y un chaleco (N/A: un jersey sin mangas) de pico y con rombos, también en rosas y unas bailarinas a juegos. Toda una niña buena, con un collar de bolas a conjunto y unos pendientes largos; una diadema fina y maquillada muy suavemente... Claro, eso pensaría yo si no supiera que en la bolsa de Doche&Gabbana guardaba otra ropa un poco más… desabrigada.

—Shaka… —puso carita de perrito abandonado, que por cierto, yo le enseñé, aunque todavía no alcanza la maestría de este humilde servidor— Saori me ha llamado ¿puedo ir a verla? Ella también acaba de llegar…

— ¿Quién más irá? — ¡Ah! Se me olvidó comentar, aunque creo que se nota, que Shaka es un tanto celosillo para con su hermana.

—No sé, supongo que Esmeralda…

— ¿Algún chico?

—Shaka… es Saori ¿sabes? Sí, la hermana de Mü, y ¿sabes otra cosa? Viven en la misma casa… —la madera de la habitación parecía deshacerse por a la acidez de esas palabras

Shaka la miró fijamente, para luego sonreír (tras revisar que la indumentaria de su hermanita era correcta) y asintió con la cabeza.

—Pásalo bien, a las ocho voy a recogerte ¿está bien?

—Bueno… habíamos pensado cenar allí…

—Ok, iremos a buscarte a las nueve— Shaka me miró mal— tengo que hablar contigo… — susurré salvando la situación.

El rubio inspiró profundamente

—Está bien.

Ahora sólo tenía que inventarme algo que contar; pero bueno, siempre he sido u chico imaginativo.

**·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

**NarradorA**

**·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

Uriel cerró la verja de la Mansión y enfiló hacia la casa de Saori, siendo consciente de que su hermano la observaba desde la ventana del piso de arriba. Suspiró con fastidio. Shaka podía ser un grave dolor de cabeza.

Tres edificios más adelante, giró hacia la derecha, en cuanto divisó la otra avenida, vio a dos figuras acercarse a ella.

Una de ellas era una chica de pelo morado que llevaba un pantalón blanco (N/A: Sí, en mi fic Saorí lleva pantalones) y una chaqueta de punto también blanca. La chica a su vera tenía el pelo rubio con mechitas negras, tantas, que no se sabía si era negro con mechas rubias; llevaba un pantalón baquero y una camisa camisera verde como sus ojos.

Así iban vestidas, aunque Uriel no lo supiera, pues sólo veía un par de abrigos bien largos y sendas bufandas, con sus correspondientes melenas acercándose a ella, cargando, además, una bolsa.

— ¿Sin problemas? —Preguntó al llegar a su altura.

—Ajá

—Perfecto ¿y tu?

—Me cubrió Milo

Las otras dos chicas asintieron y siguieron andando por las granes y desiertas avenidas… hacía tanto frío.

Divagaron por las calles hasta que en la Avenida Ikkerman (no sabéis el odio que le tengo a esa interminable calle ¬¬) un Ferrari Enzo plateado se paró justo delante de ellas; detrás del Ferrari venía un Mercedes CLK color champagne.

La puerta del conductor del Ferrari, se abrió y de ella bajó un chico moreno y de pelo muy rubio.

—Hola, chicas —no era muy efusivo, pero Uriel sabía que se había alegrado de verlas.

A su vez, del Mercedes bajó un chico de pelo marrón-rojizo y ojos negros.

—Cuidado, Hioga, no seas tan efusivo o asustarás a las pobres chicas.

Uriel sonrió, al igual que Esmeralda; mientras, Saori reía a tontas carcajadas. Sin hacer caso de los ojos en blanco de su amigo, se acercó a las tres chicas y les dio dos besos a cada una.

—Menudo cambio, Uriel; pensé que no te atreverías.

—Como si no me quedara bien… y yo me atrevo a todo Jaod, cielo… —ambos portaban una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus perfectos y blancos dientes; las cuales se iban acercando peligrosamente, hasta que ambos estallaron en carcajadas separándose.

— ¿Nos vamos o Jaod te vas a declara al fin? —les espetó Esmeralda subiendo al lado del copiloto en el Ferrari.

Tanto Jaod como Uriel levantaron una ceja y se encaminaron al Mercedes. Saori se había sentado ya en el asiento del copiloto. Cuando Uriel vio esto puso los ojos en blanco y se subió a la parte trasera con una sonrisa ladeada; dónde se recostó con todo el morro.

Casi media hora después. Los chicos llegaron a su destino, una de las Avenidas del barrio Latino. Bajaron de los coches y se dirigieron sin dudar mucho a uno de los portales.

Hioga, sin pensarlo mucho marcó la contraseña y la puerta hizo clic, sabiéndose abierta.

**·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

**MilO**

**·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

Cuando mi apetito se sació finalmente, decidí dar conversación a mi compañero. Shaka es un chico muy hablador, y casi tan amante de los monólogos como yo. Hace algunos años, lo convencí de ir a cursos de guitarra conmigo y el profesor nos recomendó ir a coro, decía que un desgaste en nuestras cuerdas vocales… bueno, sobretodo en MIS cuerdas vocales; era hacer un favor a la humanidad; ya que con un poco de suerte callaríamos. Hay, aquellos locos tiempos…

Finalmente, me giré y me dirigí a mi rubio amigo.

—M' famavo' de la afefenc'a pava fafer' un r'fogtague jomo mod'lo en Fafion' M'jafin' (Me llamaron de la agencia para un reportaje como modelo en Fashion Magazine)— junto con mis palabras, una gran cantidad de migas y restos de galleta con babas de este chico bonito, se esparcieron cual aspersor.

Shaka arrugó las cejas y luego riendo me espetó:

—Cuando compre gallinas ya sé a quién llamar para que las alimente.

Como es lógico no me hizo ninguna gracia el comentario, así que mi parte vengativa decidió salir a flote. Sin pensarlo mucho, me arrojé sobre mi compañero para masacrarlo a cosquillas y en eso estábamos cuando el teléfono de la mansión sonó y unos instantes después, el mayordomo se lo entregaba a Shaka, al parecer su padre estaba al aparato.

—Hola, papá

— …

—Claro, estaremos encantados

— …

—Con Milo, cuando llegues tendrás que hablar con Uriel, ahora está en la casa de los Belier.

— … … …

—Claro, se lo diré, ok papá. Adiós.

Colgó y se giró a mí.

—Oye, Milo. En unos días el padre de Mü dará una fiesta ¿te gustaría venir?

Miré a mi amigo sorprendido, él mejor que nadie sabía que yo no soy muy dado a las fiestas de Sociedad.

Soy de familia humilde, nunca en mi vida había pensado en que me montaría en un Mercedes deportivo, o que comería galletas en la mansión de un hombre inmensamente rico… fue sólo por azar, por lo que entré en este mundo.

Además no me siento cómodo con un elegante traje y en una fiesta dónde todos mis movimientos deben ser perfectos y hay un montón de normas que ni siquiera conozco y que están esperando a que las rompa.

—Shakis, sabes que… no es el ambiente en el que más cómodo me siento…

—Vamos, Milo. Será en casa de Mü y en un ambiente relajado; no tan estricto como mi cumpleaños, además Shión Belier siempre se las ingenia para armar algún espectáculo… venga…

¿Por qué demonios Shaka me estaba rogando? Estreché los ojos a fin de analizar mejor su semblante.

—Shaka ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Mi amigo suspiró agachando el rostro y después lo levantó mirándome de manera implorante.

—Bueno, es que… Milo, ya viste lo que se hizo Uriel en el pelo y…

Sonreí socarronamente.

—Y parecéis gemelitos, entonces necesitas otro noviecito de pega para la nena… y se te ha ocurrido que el sexy modelo Milo Antares es ideal para ello.

Shaka sonrió; estaba acostumbrado a mi fanfarronería, además ahora sabía que aceptaría.

—Gracias, Milo —me sonrió.

Yo lo miré durante unos instantes.

—Cuando quieras, tron, cuando quieras.

* * *

**Omake**

Habíamos pasado el resto de la tarde jugando y riendo como un par de niños. Como hacía mucho frío no pudimos salir al jardín. La nana de Shaka aparecía con regularidad para traernos alguna que otra exquisitez; pero yo las rechazaba, no podía permitirme aumentar de peso si no quería quedarme sin suministro de dinero.

De alguna manera, acabamos ambos tirados en la cama de mi amigo, con las cabezas al centro y cada uno desde un lado. Con la respiración agitada y una almohada rota colgando en el alfeizar de la ventana.

— ¿Sabes… con que… soñé… ayer? —no conseguía estabilizar mi respiración.

— ¿Ayer…? Mi… lo… estoy… seguro de… que… te despr… taste más… allá de la…s dos…—no obstante mi amigo estaba todavía peor

—Ja-ja-ja, que chispa Shakis… el caso¿sabes… con qué soñé?

—No… —si que se había cansado Shaka…

— ¿Recuerdas al par de… bombones que vimos… en el restaurante ese… el nuevo?

Mi amigo se giró hacia mí. Y asintió un poco sonrojado… y no sólo por la falta de aire.

—Pues el de ojos azules —mi amigo asintió de nuevo— con él. Yo estaba de pie y él arrodillado y me estaba haciendo una mamad…

— ¡Milo¡No seas vulgar! —se giró, cogió la primera almohada que encontró y me cayó con ella.

**

* * *

Notas de la Autora**

¡Lo acabé¡Sí! Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito (y publicado) no podéis quejaros 2.253 palabras, Wa… no sé como lo he hecho… :

Bueno, muchísisisisisisisimas gracias por losreviews

_¡**OS QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!_

La encuesta… hay que esperar al próximo capítulo para saber quién acertó y quién no, muajaja

En fin ¿qué os pareció? Esta vez, si que no sé opinar, no sé si me gustó o si no… aunque… tampoco me convence, pesado y aburrido, diría yo…

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

**El espacio de la pesada**

Ahora es cuando me enrollo y os explico por qué siempre ando diciendo la parte de París donde viven o van…

A ver, París se distribuye en ¿21 o 22 barrios? Nu sé; el caso es que el Barrio uno, está en Notrê Dame (la catedral famosa, la que tenía un jorobado y tal, esa) que está en el centro de la ciudad en una isla. Luego, los números se van distribuyendo formando una espiral. Ok

El Barrio Latino (dónde está la Sorvone no estoy segura de cómo se escribe ¬¬ que penosa…, ajá, sip, esa prestigiosa universidad) es el cinco. El un barrio nacido, como tal, en el siglo XV, tiene algunas avenidas amplias y grandes, pero está repleto de pequeñas calles del siglo XV, incluso hay casa con torreones en la primera planta. Son casitas muy pequeñas, muy… medievales.

El barrio está repleto de librerías y tiendas de comida griega, que es muy barata y abundante, jaja. También hay muchas librerías, en todos los idiomas y especializadas en cualquier cosa que podáis imaginar.

Aunque ahora el barrio es muy turístico y se empieza a llenar de tiendas de ropa y regalos; su esencia se mantiene; en mi fic el barrio Latino sigue siendo un Barrio de estudiantes, con, lógicamente, el bolsillo apretado.

Por otro Lado Neullie Sur Seine, no se encuentra dentro de París, aunque no se distingue donde empieza uno y acaba el otro. Es un "barrio" MUY, pero MUY rico. No hago exageraciones con las calles o con los coches, conozco bien el barrio porque mi colegio estaba allí, y es TODO así. Las calles son INMENSAS, los árboles están cuidados, las calles muy limpias y NO hay tiendas (bueno… sí, pero sólo en ciertas zonas, la mayor parte de Neullie es residencial) Hay grandes mansiones, construcciones del siglo XVIII muy bien conservadas y restauradas… es un barrio MUY, MUY rico, no exagero, de verdad.

¡Ah! Sip, cuando digo que Uriel y compañía van un poco maquilladas… bueno, las chicas francesas se maquillan desde los 11-12 años, es cómo echarse colonia, algo normal .

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Bueno… ¿por qué me enrollo tanto? Sencillo, me parece entretenido que se note los ambientes por los que se mueven los personajes. Por ejemplo Milo, vive en el barrio Latino con la cartera apretada (y ya veremos que no vive solo) y después, su amigo del alma, vive en una casa valorada en más de 100 millones de €uros (un €uro es un dólar, aproximadamente)

Ahora si que os dejo en paz…

Bss!


End file.
